Love, Possible Style
by GargoyleSama
Summary: Rated M  A collection of noncanonical pairings, in a somewhat realisitic way.  No one that should not be reading things like this, okay?
1. Another Possiblity

Disclaimer: I don't own the marionettes in this story; I merely am pulling their strings so that they dance for me!

Author Notes: It seems that someone wanted to shut this story down. They said that it was because I would have had myself in there. I say that the way I was doing it is more artistically acceptable than all of the blatant Mary Sues running around. So, I have dropped the commentary, no matter how cool I think that it would have been. Sorry Rod, Al, it seems that what you pioneered is not worthy to be used by us hacks slamming out prose for our own amusements. This will be the last I say of this since sour grapes make bitter wine. If that isn't a quote from someone else, then I claim it. I have also changed the name of the story from You Don't Get to Have Me to Love, Possible Style.

I will, in this collection, try different writing styles. This may have some positive effects in my other stories, but then it may not.

**WARNING:** This deals with adult issues. If you are not allowed, by laws, parents, or personal beliefs to read such stories, then please stop reading now. I mean it, trust me. While nothing too overt is typed, you surely will know what is going on.

Chapter One: Another Possibility

Ron Stoppable pulled into the cityscape known as Middleton, Colorado early that Saturday morning. The engine of his compact car whined in protest at his promise of its rest when it got him to the sleepy suburb. The normal sixteen-hour trip from college was covered in just less than ten. There should have been another passenger with him that would help regulate the speed when his foot got to heavy and split the driving efforts, but he had left her at the school. He didn't want to hear her lies, especially this time.

Ron sighed and he killed the engine of the car in the driveway of this parents modest two story house. Knowing that they wouldn't be awake and not wanting to have to deal with them if they, by some chance, were up, he decided to walk the old neighborhood to stretch his legs and contemplate what the future had in store for him. As he walked through the neighborhood he came upon THAT tree.

The tree bore his initials and those of that lying, betraying harpy of flesh and bone, Kim Possible. Just a scant eleven hours ago he had shown up at his then girlfriend and fiancée's apartment to pick her up so that they could spend spring break with their families. He had gone to do that. The only reason she wasn't with him now was because of who she was giving a lift to then.

Chad Fox, football hero, was going through, what seemed to be a vigorous cardio exercise with the head cheerleader of the University of Utah, namely Kim Possible. Both were wearing the suits of their births and were sweating, heavily.

Ron pulled the last cigarette out of the pack and cursed slightly. Lighting it he let his memory drift back as the smoke rose from his nostrils…

(Author's Note: Flashback is from Ron's First Person Perspective)

_"RON! What are you doing here," shouted the traitorous bitch as she tried to scramble for something to cover up with, but finding nothing. Her arms easily covered what her curled up legs did not. _

_"Dude, sorry, but given the chance I couldn't help but, well you know…" the quarterback said standing, in all of his so-called glory._

_I am sure that my normally warm brown eyes turned cold and dark, "No, I don't know." I looked through the muscular student strait to Kim. "Why, KP? Can you tell me why?"_

_Kim held back a sob, "I… I wanted to… At least once, to see what it was like to..."_

_With a sneer the jock, in the fashion of most people that can't identify truly dangerous people because they believe themselves to be one spoke, "To see what it was like with a real man, not some piece of shi…"_

_He wasn't able to finish his sentence. The sounds of the three quick punches to his face followed by the elbow to his sternum and sole of a shoe to his knee were covered up and a scream of, "NO! RON DON'T!"_

_The formerly cocky, freshly drafted into the NFL, quarterback was slack jawed when I then spun in place and delivered a thrust kick to his jaw. He flew over KP and landed in a heap on the couch, I thought that I might have heard a crack from the frame of the couch; it could have been from the wall though. I hoped it was the couch; I hated that piece of shit._

"_When he comes around, you can go on and plan your future. Plan anything that you want, as long as it doesn't involve me." I turned around and walked away._

_I could still hear her calling me as I got into the car and closed the door, turning up the music as I hit the ignition. The last sight I saw of the slut was her leaning against the railing waving at me, probably screaming for me to come back to her. I focused on her tits in the mirror, then changed my focus to the road ahead of me and dropped the accelerator._

Ron looked around as he finished the cigarette and field stripped it. In his reverie of pain he hadn't paid attention to where his feet took him. Unfortunately they had, out of habit, taken him to, perhaps, the one place he did NOT want to be at this time. "Shit," he muttered under his breath as he looked at the three-story house in front of him. There was a longhaired red head with kind blue eyes in the front yard getting the paper. She looked at him and then concern washed over her face as she recognized who was standing on the other side of the street.

She waved to him and started to run towards him. Ron noticed the natural pendulum swing as her robe opened somewhat from her movement. She slowed as she got to him and Ron looked at the not quite sheer silk material that wrapped her body inside the thin terry cloth wrap.

"Oh, Ron, I am so glad to see you. I was so worried about you," care and concern obvious on her face.

Ron looked into her eyes sheepishly, "There was no need, Doctor P. Anyway you can stop worrying. Here I am all safe and sound."

Margaret took a deep breath and frowned. "And you have been smoking… Ron, you should know better. Kim called and said that you two had a fight. She was beside herself. Luckily Monique wasn't coming back and stayed with her. Come in and tell me what happened."

Ron tried to resist, but then she used the ultimate weapon in her arsenal, the puppy dog pout. Ron's brain went into full neutral as he saw, who until this time had been his best friend's mother turn into an attractive woman using her natural beauty and allure to twist his mind to her will. Ron did the only thing that he could do to stop her; he nodded.

Inside he found himself uncomfortable at the kitchen table that he had eaten at almost as many times as his own. A cup of coffee was placed in front of him with just the right amount of sugar. Even Kim can't do that, he thought. He looked up as he watched the still lithe form of Margaret Possible sit across from him and take his hands.

"Ron, what happened? I want the truth, I can't seem to get anything out of Kimmie."

"Do you really want to know?" He saw her nod. He took a deep breath and then recounted the entire sordid tale.

"THAT BITCH!"

Ron cringed from the volume and intensity from the usually reserved woman. She moved from the seat across from Ron and pulled one next to him and held him close. "I am so sorry, Ron. I thought we had raised her better. I just don't know what happened. I am just so glad that James isn't alive to hear this."

He felt a slight dampness on his head and he knew that it was from the tears of a woman that was reacting with real emotion at a betrayal of her trust. Feeling her chest spasm in an effort to keep a sob down was all that Ron could take and the flood that he kept back with a dam of anger and focus crumbled and he wept.

Fifteen, twenty minutes, hours, or days passed. Ron wasn't sure and couldn't testify to which one. All that he knew was that a long time ago his tears failed and he kept trying to force them out. One other thing he became slowly aware of was the light rubbing of his back and a hand stroking his hair. Realization came that his head was resting comfortably on a very nice bosom. Looking up into those kind blue eyes, "Sorry, about that Doctor P."

"Call me Margaret. It's perfectly okay, Ronald. I'm sorry also. I'm sorry that my daughter is stupid."

"Doctor… I mean Margaret, KP isn't stupid."

"Ron, I have some years on both of you. I know what I am talking about. She had some one as handsome, kind, and caring as you and throws it away for a quick fuck with a more than likely near brain dead asshole. Trust me that is stupid."

Ron looked in shock to the older woman. "Handsome?"

"Yes, Ronnie, handsome." She twirled his hair. "I have always thought so. I knew you would turn out to be quite the 'hottie'. I just couldn't get my hints through to Kim. I was glad when she realized it before everyone else at your school." She paused and toyed with his unruly hair some more. Her eyes showed something that sparked something in Ron. "Trust me, Ron, if there was ever a chance…" the sudden pressing of her lips to his stopped her words.

Truly there are five kisses in the course of all history that are considered the most romantic, the most powerful, the most pure, the most primal, and most deserved, after the initial shock to her neural network Margaret endeavored to replace four of them with this one. She knew in the back of her head that there was nothing pure about this one, and she didn't want it to come close.

Barely into the kiss she stood facing Ron, her robe sliding to the ground as she wrapped his body with hers. Ron easily held their weight as he twirled her and held her to the wall and let his hands roam her body. Each new touch elicited a new series of moans from her. Too soon the kiss was broken with both of them breathing heavily with the eyes of two lustful beings looking to ease their hunger.

Ron thought that he had heard something and started to look around. He found the delicate hands of the healer bring his eyes to hers. "The twins are still at school. Their spring break isn't until two weeks from now. I locked the doors."

She slid her hands under the shirt he was wearing and lifted it above his head and pulled it behind his head, but stopped before it left his arms and pushed him against the wall. She grabbed his crotch with a very firm squeeze. A mischievous smile formed on her face, "I just want to let you know that I am not always passive." A couple of more squeezes following the natural extension of her initial grab elicited a larger smile. "Kim was a fool to turn this away. Let's head to the bedroom."

Ron watched her as she walked towards the stairs, her hips swaying while she slid the silk gown over her head and left it on the floor next to the stairs. Ron was in awe as he watched her ascend the stairs in her natural state. After she had cleared the stairs past his view he gulped and did a courage check and quickly followed her. His shirt, now fully shed met her gown and he bounded the stairs trying his best to match her desired choice of attire.

-

Margaret Possible stirred slightly from her resting spot that was nestled close to the chest of the man had rekindled fires that had been dormant since the death of her husband almost four years ago. She moved slowly as not to awaken her still slumbering lover. For just over a day the two had not left the second floor except to raid the kitchen.

Margaret sighed at THAT memory. It had been so long since she had cooked in the nude with someone that loved to cook also. It was one thing that she was never able to get James to understand. She sighed lightly as she tenderly walked to the bathroom to relieve the pressure in her bladder. On her way back to the bed to see if she could get Ron up before he woke up, again, she heard what sounded like a key in the locks downstairs.

She quickly slipped a short silk robe on and left the room, shutting the door. She went to the stairs and peered down them to see the front door. She knew it wasn't Sam or Rebecca; Ron had called his parents and let them know that he was in town but needed some time to think about things. She listened closely and heard the one voice that she hadn't expected and didn't want to hear at the moment.

As the door opened a voice lilted through it, "I don't know, Mon, I tried calling Mom and there was no answer." Margaret cursed herself for turning off both the answering machine and ringer after the first time it rang. "Plus after what happened… I need some Mommy time."

"I understand, Kim. I am just glad I didn't make any plans. I am sure that my parents don't mind me coming to see them," commented Monique. She paused before moving any more. "Uh, Kim, I think that there might be a reason you couldn't reach your mom." She pointed to the gown and man's shirt at the foot of the stairs.

Kim froze in mid-step. "Monique?"

"I'll call you later, Kim. I DO NOT want to know that I see what I think I do." With that she was out of the door and in her car.

Kim approached the clothing as if they might be a trap and knelt down to inspect them. She nudged them and then picked up the silk gown, finding it intact. She was about to reach for the somehow familiar shirt when she heard something above her. She rolled to a defensive position and looked up seeing her mother with obvious signs of amorous endeavors.

"Hi, Kimmie, what are you doing here?" asked her mom as she walked down the stairs, pulling slightly at the bottom hem of the short robe. "I didn't expect to see you this week."

Kim's eyes grew even as her brain was trying to reject the information it was receiving. "I see. I… just really wanted to be around you since that fight with Ron."

All embarrassment was gone from Margaret's voice when she stopped her daughter, "About that. I learned more about what happened. You left A LOT out young lady." She sat down, her legs pulled under her. "HOW could you do that to RON?" Kim could feel the edge of displeasure in her mother's words. "He gave you everything. You threw it all away for what? A quick fuck with some football player?"

"Mom, it wasn't like that… The other cheerleaders kept talking about him… I… I just wanted to see if it was true. You know, how good he was." Kim looked up at her mother, "The ironic thing is that he wasn't as good as Ron."

I doubt that many are, was the thought that ran through Margaret's head. "I know that Ron is in town. You may want to try and find him and try and get him to understand. I don't think that you will be able to do so, but… you never know. You may want to try his parent's house."

Kim nodded. "I just am curious… is that something new?" Kim pointed to the shirt on the floor.

"Well I wouldn't say new…"

"Mom…"

"Kimmie, I loved your father very much. Yesterday I saw someone that I have always found attractive. They had just become available. We lost ourselves. It seems that we both had a lot of pain that we needed to work through. He treated me very, very good. Will it happen again? Who knows?" Margaret patted Kim's knee. "Now don't you have something more important to do than listen to me recap the past twenty four hours of uninhibited passion?"

Kim nodded, hugged her mother, and bolted out of the door. Margaret smiled when she saw her daughter's keys on the table. She locked the door and turned back to the stairs. "You heard?"

She saw Ron nod. "Yes, everything. I don't know if I could take her back. I think it would depend."

"If she ever does anything else stupid…"

"I know where home is now. I figure that we have about another three hours till she gets back here. That leaves time for a couple of more times, and then time for clean up."

Margaret had a wry grin on her face as she slid into her lovers embrace. Ron looked at her, "I am glad that I got the better end of the bargain on this. You are MUCH better than she is."

So ends the first episode of Love, Possible Style. Those that have been around for a while, or have access to stations that show old TV shows will notice that the name is a play off of a show by the name of Love, American Style. That show had the distinction of airing the pilot of a little piece of Americana called Happy Days. I have some ideas of odd pairings that I think have interesting, and somewhat believable ways to connect the two characters. Next episode is Doctor James Timothy Possible.


	2. UnConventional Hookup

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this endeavor. I make no profit from this. Heck, I am not even sure that anyone likes it. (Mind you, that I am writing this while still on suspension and have seen no reviews.)

**WARNING:** This deals with adult issues. If you are not allowed, by laws, parents, or personal beliefs to read such stories, then please stop reading now. I mean it, trust me. While nothing too overt is typed, you surely will know what is going on.

Author's Notes: I am not sure I am one hundred percent pleased with how this story flows, and it may be subject to a re-write.

Episode two: Conventional Hook-Up

Doctor James Timothy Possible walked into the hotel and approached the front desk. The flight in was just ahead of time. He had plenty of time to get settled into his room and have a drink before he was supposed to meet up with some colleagues that evening. It was their tradition that they have a long leisurely dinner before the symposiums began the next day.

At least that is what he told his wife. The truth of the matter it was a time for respected scientists to let their hair down and behave like rich frat boys. Expense counts would be drained at various bars and clubs till the first person fell. From that point it was time to take it back to the hotel.

He didn't feel guilty about 'Going out with the boys' as it were. He was sure that Annie did the same thing, yet in female form when she went to her medical conventions without him. Heck, he thought to himself, they probably buy a couple of boxes of wine and paint each other's nails. Actually, they bought a couple of boxes of wine and painted each other with edible body paint, but that is another story.

He made his way to his room. The Space Center had actually sprung for a suite this time. He knew that he would get little sleep, since most of the after-hours partying would be in his room since it provided more space. As he put away his clothes and stowed his suitcases, James Possible, Rocket Scientist, morphed into Jimmy P, Foot Loose and Fancy Free Man About Town. He changed into his more casual slacks and pulled on a relaxed oxford shirt. Picking up his room key he headed down to the hotel bar to await the night of partying by getting a head start.

As he sat down at one of the small tables in the lounge he noticed that, while still early, there were more people than he expected, most seemed to be here for the convention also, but not willing to let their hair down. He ordered a double scotch and gave the waitress a roguish smile as she walked away. Yep, I still got it, coursed through his brain. He looked up from staring at the candle when he saw the shadow of someone at this table.

Instead of the waitress with his drink, there was a very attractive ebon haired woman. "I thought that I would save the waitress a few steps tonight and give myself a way to introduce myself," she said.

"Really," said Jimmy P, "why would you want to do that?"

The raven tressed woman smiled as she sat down. "Because I have always admired the work of you, Doctor Possible. A man that has mastered as many fields as you can be called nothing less than brilliant," she gushed in a vaguely eastern European accent.

"Well, I wouldn't say brilliant, but if you want to say it…" he chuckled softly. "It seems you are familiar with my work, but I am afraid that I don't know yours."

James could see a slight blush in the dimmed lights of the lounge as he sipped his scotch. "I am Shelia Govonovich. I am with the Romanian Space Agency. I specialize in plasma systems. I am afraid that I have no where near as much expertise that you do."

A bare foot ran up the back of his calf. Across the table twin dark green points gazed at him, half covered by dusky eyelids. Probably has gypsy blood in her, hypothesized the logical part of him. He noticed a small smile on her face as a hand took his. "You must excuse me, I have never been this forward, but it is that you are one of my heroes."

James Timothy Possible, husband, father, and upstanding man of the community looked at this alluring younger woman returned her small wanting smile. "That's okay. You must excuse me. I am not used to this type of attention."

"Surely you have a multitude of women that want to be close to you and your intellect. The only reason that most of the scientists at my lab even pay attention to me is because they need my work. It is certainly not because of my ugly face," she said withdrawing into herself.

"Don't say that, you are a very beautiful woman. I would be surprised if all of them weren't asking you for dates."

Shelia shook her head and looked off. "You would then probably be amazed at the last time that I was even asked for a date."

The pain in her eyes cut him to the quick. "Well, I am supposed to meet some colleagues of mine here around seven. Would you like to come with us?"

"You are most kind Doctor Possible."

"Call me Jimmy."

"Then you must call me Shelia." She looked at the clock on the wall and it read just before five. "Do you think that we could go somewhere else while we wait for the time to approach?"

"Well, I have a suite. I suppose we could wait there. It would give us a chance to talk shop. You said that you specialize in plasma systems."

"Yes, especially in the couplings. I have designed a universal receptor that can take any type of male plug."

As she stood, her obvious female charms presented themselves to the man across the table. Jimmy P quickly slammed the remainder of the scotch to shut up the good doctor in his head and followed the metronome walk of the woman to the elevators.

-

Kim Possible had burst into the hotel lobby with Ron Stoppable in tow. Her father had missed a gathering of his friends the night before. When they had asked around the people in the lounge had said that he left with a dark haired woman with green eyes. That information was enough to send Kim into Mission Mode. It had to be Shego it just had to be. Ron had, initially tried to calm her down, but after the look and threat of suspension of benefits he had shut up.

Quickly she made her way to the floor of her father's room and upon finding the correct number she placed her ear to the door. What she heard chilled her. There were grunts and muffled moans. She kicked the door handle and it gave way to the force that she generated.

She leaped into the room and made towards the second room of the suite. "SHEGO STOP RIGHT…" The rest of her sentence was superfluous, even if she was able to get it out.

There was her father naked, along with Doctor Shelia Govonovich, also nude, in a position most would call doggie. She realized that the grunts were from her father, and the muffled moans were from the other.

"D-D-Daddy?" Kim asked bewilderedly.

"Kimmie-cub!"

At this time Ron entered the room and looked upon the tableau. "Mister Doctor P? Wow, who would have thought?"

At that moment he felt himself lifted up and carried out of the room and into the hall by a red haired dynamo. He looked down into his girlfriends face, "Ron, I didn't see what I thought I did. Please tell me, please tell me that my daddy wasn't with another woman?"

"Am I exempt from the we don't lie to each other clause in our relationship?" A quick nodded from the distraught redhead lead to him kissing her lightly on the forehead. "That wasn't your father in there with another woman."

There was a sigh from Kim's throat, but there was no sense of relief in it. She put her head to Ron's chest. "Don't worry KP, nothing like that will ever happen to us. I would rather die than think of another woman like that."

A small smile formed on the cheerleaders face and a soft mewling sound slipped from her lips as she lightly fluffed Ron's shirt next to her face.

-

Minutes later Doctor Possible came out of the room and looked at the two teens entwined in the hall. It was obviously perfectly innocent, but he still had a stern look on his face. Kim looked up and saw it and glared.

"So don't try it, Daddy. Any leverage you had on us is over. I don't know what Mom would say to what I saw, but I don't think that you would like it. Your little girl is grown up and trust me Ron makes me happy. He will continue doing so, even if you are home. Do we have an agreement?"

With a dejected look on his face the senior Possible only nodded. He looked back at the disheveled Doctor Govonovich as she slipped out of his room. "I'll be going. I have just enough time to clean up before the first session. See you around Jimmy," she winked at him as she left.

"So, do we have to stay around and make sure that you are a good boy, Jimmy?"

-

Shelia Govonovich returned to her room and slipped out of the wrinkled and soiled clothes. She turned on the shower to let the hot water work its way up to steam and turned to the other person in her room. She was surrounded by computers and recording equipment that was in the process of being put away.

"So, cousin, did you get what you wanted?"

"Oh, yes, I think I got plenty. I don't know if I should pay you now. Seems like you enjoyed yourself."

"Oh, he was quite good. Seems he used to have a lot of practice, but lately he hasn't been able to… Well you know, with his wife."

"They've been arguing about their daughter. You met her."

"And the blond, he is her boyfriend? If you need me to…"

"No, if anyone does that it will be ME. You better get cleaned up. I won't be here when you get out of your shower. Keep in touch."

Shelia kissed her cousin on the cheek. "I will, Shego, have a good trip."

With that she walked into the bathroom and let the hot water wash away the crusted evidence of another's infidelity.

Next: An alternate ending from Animology. Stay tuned for Animal Magnetism, in which a pink sloth is found by his red otter.

AUTHOR'S NOTES From Chapter One: Jez, Thank you for your review. They are always very useful. As to the soap opera/sit-com feel, I was going for it in a way. DBFox, this is a collection of one shots, there may be a second chapter to this story, but there may not be one. Jokerisdaking, Vendoban, Lonestarr thank you for the appreciation of the pairing. I am going for non-used pairings. Campy, Mobius97 thank you for taking time to review. Alice Shade, thank you for taking the time to review. Since I am talking about odd pairings, I have to say I did like your BonnieRonTara pairing. I believe that there is room for a continuation of that story, please consider it.

For those that do not know Jezrianna2.0 has a fusion of KP and Superman that is at the top of her superlative work. Check it out. It is at the top of my I see the alert I have to read it list. For those that like H P Lovecraft check out thoth-anubis's The Shadow Over Middleton.


	3. Animal Magnetism Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.

Author's Notes: The stories in this collection are meant to be one shots. I may, at a later date, right sequel to the stories. Continental Line: It is true that using sex to control in a relationship is wrong, it does happen. Jez: I felt that this one was a little forced after writing it, but still was adequate enough to post.

The curveball was indeed an afterthought. If it were Shego, then there would be a fight with Kim while Shego was naked… While the red-blooded male in me wanted to see that in all its glory, it might have put the rating above that of ffdotnet. I have a strong feeling that I will be rewriting chapter, I will probably take out the curveball at that time.

Now onto the alternate ending to Animology, this is the version that they are afraid to let you see. This is the version that would give hope to an entire class of person, and maybe wake up a whole lot of others.

-

"I don't know, Ron. If this whole Animology thing is correct, then Junior is my perfect match," cringed Kim Possible, teen hero.

"Not necessarily Junior, KP, just a yellow trout. I am sure that there are many of them out there that are somewhat different than him. At least you are a blue fox and not a pink sloth." Ron looked at the clock on the wall. "Well, Kim, I have to go. If I am late one more time Barkin will put me under the Detention Room. Remember, at least you don't have to find a red otter like me. I bet one would never give me the time of day."

While Kim went to grab her books for her next class she felt a hand tap on her shoulder. Kim turned around and had to look up. "Oh, hi, Amelia, what can I do for you?"

"I heard someone you were talking to say that they were a pink sloth. I was kind of wondering who."

"Oh, that would be Ron. He's bummed out being a pink sloth. Doesn't think that he will ever find a red badger."

"Red otter, the pink sloth's soul mate is the red otter. So, you know him pretty well. What kind of guy is he?"

Kim glanced at the clock. "Listen, I need to head to lit, if you meet me at the gym after class, I'll tell you all I know. He is a great guy, and a terrific friend." With that, Kim closed her locker and bolted for class.

Through Mrs. Turnapage's lecture on the importance of friends and sacrifice in classic literature Kim kept thinking about Ron. Specifically what she was going to say about him to Amelia. There was no doubt that Ron knew who she was. Various times she even knew who he was. The infamous haircut fiasco popped into Kim's mind. Ron had a date with her, but when he lost the hair, she had no idea who he was. This would probably be another case of that. When the fad was over, which Kim wished was yesterday; he would again be a nobody to her.

As the bell rang, Kim sighed, collected her books, and left the classroom. Ron would cherish anytime he would have with the leggy brunette. Kim knew this and that was the thought that went though her head as she stowed her books in her locker. Kim caught a glimpse of Ron in the halls and waved him over.

"Not heading to the gym today, Mad Dog?"

Ron shook his head. "I got special permission to use the Home Ec room to do some cooking for the bake sale. With my cooking skills now known we can rely on more than your mom's cookies to make us some money for the trip to nationals."

"Well, let's worry about regionals first. First one that finishes meets up the other?"

"You got it, KP."

And with that he was gone in the ebb and flow of the coursing stream of students. Kim made her way to the gym and looked around. Not seeing Amelia, Kim walked into the changing room and started to change. Bonnie was already inside changing and seemed to be in a fouler mood than normal. As she started to slip into her cheerleading outfit Kim heard Bonnie fuming to herself on the other side of the lockers.

"So, what did I do this time, Bonnie?"

"Surprisingly it isn't you, Kimmie; it's Amelia. She totally blew me off at lunch today because my Animology class doesn't gel with hers."

"So, she is really into this thing, huh? While it lasts that is."

"She takes hold to these things and keeps them for a long time. She still organizes her locker according to Feng Shui, and that is like so last year. When it comes down to it she is totally hippy chick. Well, I guess I can cross her off of my party list." There was a slamming of a locker door and the huffing of the brunette out of the locker room.

Kim took a deep breath, shut her locker, and walked out of the room. She scanned the gym and saw Bonnie with Hope, obviously in full gossip mode, at the bleachers. She saw Amelia by the doors and walked over to her. When she got to her she saw the leggy brunette tense a little.

"So did you tell him about me?"

Kim smiled to her, "No, I thought it would be better if you did that. He tends to go overboard when he has to much time to plan, or prepare." Kim looked her up and down and locked eyes with her. "He is my best friend. He is a bit emotional at times, and has a child like view of the world. If you do _anything_ to hurt him, you will be beyond a world of hurt."

Amelia smiled and looked Kim back in the eyes. "You're a blue fox aren't you? I can tell. Have you found your yellow trout yet?"

"I have found one, but trust me, no soul mate is that one."

"Then throw that one back and pull in another one. I have a list of most of the people that have taken the test. Would you believe that in all of the school I have yet to find a pink sloth? They are indeed rare and wonderful people. So, can I find out who he is?"

Kim gave her a half smile of approval, "He is in the Home Ec room. He is baking up some things for the Bake Sale on Friday. Take it slow, if you go to fast you will probably freak him out and then he will try to act like you think he thinks that you want him to act."

"Thanks, I already knew that about a pink sloth." With that she opened the door and walked out. Turning back, "Have fun with your fight with Bonnie," then walked towards the main building. The last thing she heard before the doors closed was the sounds of Bonnie's impudent stomping towards the person that she had just left.

-

As she headed for the Home Ec room she thought to herself. 'A guy that cooks. Yes, that fits the pink sloth type. Friends with a cheerleader, well there was that blond guy that always hung out with her… He did seem awkward around people… He had his own style... He was always cracking jokes, even when not quite appropriate…' She didn't finish her thoughts as she turned the corner and approached the door of the Home Ec room. She took a deep breath and reached for the doorknob and slowly exhaled it as she twisted the knob and pushed the door open.

Amelia heard the strains of a Britina song coming from a tinny sounding speaker; the off key humming of what could be the song accompanied it. She saw him hand mixing something in a bowl and just watched him. He seemed to be totally oblivious to her presence. He added a few more ingredients after checking the recipe and finished mixing the concoction. He blew air at his nose and a tiny bit of flour wafted into the air.

She slowly stalked a seat to see closer what he was doing. Sitting she sanguinely saw said stud-muffin swirling strawberry slices into a sugary slurry of silvery stuff. (A/N: Okay, I wanted to do alliteration. It is out of my system.) Her eyes roamed his form and took in his details. Nodding, she approved of his appearance. He was relaxed with himself, as she was with hers. He seemed oblivious to the outside world; he was so involved with the mixing of the ingredients.

As he went to frost the cake that was sitting next to him he looked up and saw her looking at him. "Uh, hi… Are you l-lost, Amelia? I mean, I know that I still get turned around here sometimes…"

Amelia shook her head and smiled at him, "No, I'm not lost," she said in her soft, throaty voice. "Kim told me where to find you. It seems that I have been looking for you for a long time, but didn't realize it."

"Whatever I did, I'm sorry…"

She stood up still smiling and crossed the short distance to him, she put her finger to his mouth, "It is nothing that you did, but who you are. More exactly, what you are. I have spent my high school life trying to find the perfect match for me. Jocks, artists, brains, preps, metal-heads," she gave an apologetic smile, "none of them felt right. I took the Animology test and it showed me the light. It showed me what I was doing wrong. It showed me the type of person that I should look for. Do you know what it said was the perfect match for me?"

Ron was mesmerized by her face and her raspy, nineteen thirties torch singer voice at this point and could barely move his head side to side. "I need a pink sloth in my life. I have searched the school over. By Fortune's smiling grace did she let me over hear someone mention they were a pink sloth and a heroine showed me the way to him. Would he deny me the chance to walk with him now?"

Ron did his failing best to keep a goofy grin from spreading on his face. "I know if I was him I wouldn't."

Her hand glided over his cheek till her fingers lightly went through his hair, stopping only when they were behind his head, where they gently grasped a slight handful and tugged lightly. "So, does that mean that you wouldn't mind going out Friday Night?" she asked as her hair fell down gently covering the left side of her face. "It really doesn't matter where. Just so you will be comfortable and be yourself."

"I don't think you would like the myself me…"

She yanked on his hair eliciting a slight moan from his throat. "Don't say that. I want the real pink sloth inside you. Not the mask that you show to everyone." She let go of his hair and smoothed it out. She turned to walk out of the room, hips lightly swaying, as if in light breeze. "If you start trying to put up those masks when you are with me, I will never pull your hair like that again." She had a happy half smile on her face as she walked out of the room with her hips swaying from side to side, leaving an open mouthed, grinning Ron Stoppable floating about ten thousand feet above cloud nine.

Author's Notes: It seems that this 'chapter' is going to be two chapters. So, YES, it will be a TO BE CONTINUED.

Author's Addendum: This is a slightly revised version. Fleshing out… can you do that to a toon? Shouldn't it be inking out?… Amelia a little more.


	4. Animal Magnetism Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. If I did you would see my name on the episodes, and there would be a character called … well something, that would offer sage advice to the characters at a hang out for the characters.

Author's Notes: Chapter three has been changed just slightly. Mainly at the end adding a little more description to Ron and Amelia's conversation. I would like to thank Jez for pointing out Amelia's voice. I myself love the throaty torch singer voice. Yes, I saw Kathleen Turner in A Cat on a Hot Tin Roof, on Broadway, where she spent almost the entire first act in a slip. Happy memories… I also Remember Jennifer Connelly (sp?) in Career Opportunities riding the mechanical horse. (That scene alone should cure Ron of his fear of them.)

-

Thursday was indeed an odd day for one Ron Stoppable. The night before Kim had wanted all the info about what he and Amelia had talked about. Now today between every class there was Amelia in the halls. She would just have a few words for him, or a slight touch. Nothing obvious to the throngs, but to those that knew, or knew of either it spoke volumes. Snippets of, "I'm looking forward to tomorrow night," and "I can't wait to see you again," were heard from Amelia. Her touches were soft, but instead of the arm or face, like most people would touch, she touched the back of his head and neck.

The few people that knew Ron, more than just knew of him, could tell that he was above and beyond one hundred percent smitten with the attention Amelia was giving him. The unembarrasable Ron Stoppable seemed to have a constant flush to his normal skin tone. The normal motor mouth of jokes seemed to be in idle when the leggy brunette came around. A blissful glow seemed to radiate out of a smile that would befit a cherub.

By the end of the day word had spread throughout the school that something was wrong with Amelia. There must have been someone that brainwashed her to like the outcast blond. These rumors were squashed in two ways. First was Monique Dubois's quick spreading gossip circle that let everyone know that it was Animology, not brainwashing. Secondly, Amelia's acquaintances made sure that everyone knew that Ron was a pink sloth, perhaps the only one in school, and that Amelia was pursuing him for that aspect to be her soul mate.

Ron found himself unneeded for cheer practice, so went to the Home Ec room to complete some more items for the bake sale the next day. Soon after he had started his chocolate cloud cake, Amelia quietly walked in and took the same seat in the front row to watch him. He smiled at her, but didn't attempt to make small talk. She in turn relaxed in the seat, as best she could, and was contently watching him. Soon Ron found himself in need of an ingredient that he forgot about, but couldn't stop beating his mixture. After casting a glance around he saw that Amelia had already stood and was moving toward him. He told her where the cinnamon should be; she found it and, with his help, measured it into the mixture. (Author's Observation: Yes, Cinnamon in Chocolate. It works, just not a lot of it. I also use minimal cinnamon in my chili, along with dark chocolate. The Aztecs used to use the two together.) Soon Ron gently coaxed the mixture into the cake pans and put them into bake.

Instead of taking the bowls to the sink like Amelia thought he would he put them on the worktable, pulled up two stools and motioned for her to sit next to him. When she sat down, he offered her a spoon, still covered with the chocolaty batter. "I will give you the first lick. I usually don't share… So please ignore any weird looks."

A mischievous look glinted in the senior's eye. "Who says that one of us has to go first?" She held the spoon between the two of them and stuck out her tongue.

For a moment, Ron was not only speechless, as he had been many times that day from her attention, but was in full mental lock up. His mind was keyed onto her long, slender, glistening tongue. Parts of his body decided that they didn't need the brain to function; they knew their job quite well, thank you very much.

Ron was snapped out of his stupor by the velvety voice of the vivacious vixen next to him, "On the count of three we lick." She saw Ron nod. "One," she extended her tongue fully, "Twwoo," she said around her exposed tongue, and saw Ron slide his tongue between his lips, "Thwee."

Slowly both tongues reached the top of the spoon; their tips touching slightly before they pulled the creamy substance back to their mouths. "Mmm, this is good." Amelia ran her index finger across the bowl and then licked the mixture off of it, before sticking it into her mouth and sucking it.

The only response that Ron could make was a soft, "Uh-huh," as he licked the spoon like a lollipop. He watched her bring another finger full of the mixture up from the bowl, but instead of her lips they were headed to his. He reached out his tongue and found the chocolaty concoction. He then licked it off of her finger, only to find her finger following his tongue to his lips and past.

Her finger has slipped past his teeth, and try as he might, they grazed her finger with them. The response was not what he had feared, but a slight moan deep from the throat of the beauty. His mouth slowly surrendered her finger, only to see it reloaded with the mixture and approach her mouth again. The finger's trajectory seemed to miss its mark as it smeared it above and below her lips. Her tongue darted out and moved in a circle collecting most, but not all of the batter.

She gave a pout, "It seems that I can't lick up all of it. Think you could lick it for me?" Ron nodded and started to reach for her face, but she stopped him. "I said lick it. Please," the last word came out as a breathless prayer.

Ron wasn't quite sure of what was going on, but he did know that he didn't want it to stop. He did still reach out, but not to wipe up the goal of his endeavor. He reached out and ran his fingers into her long, wavy luscious hair; getting a double handful he moved his face closer to hers. He extended his tongue and lightly licked at the remains of the bait. After the first few tentative licks, his ardor started to get the better of him. Before he could get to far, his tongue was intercepted by its counterpart and was directed to where it was wanted.

Slowly their tongues entwined and swirled together. Softly they explored the oral cavity of the other. Too soon there was a soft ding that elicited a not happy moan from the blond. Reluctantly he pulled from the soft, comfortable embrace of his brunette partner. "The cakes are ready. I need to take them out of the oven," he said in a breathless voice.

Amelia nodded and gave a shy smile as he turned and walked to the oven. As he took the cakes out of the oven he heard Amelia's cell phone go off. As he sat them down he saw her look at the number and answer the phone.

"Hi… Yes, I will be home shortly… Okay, okay. Love you, see you soon." She looked up sheepishly. "I need to go. Seems like Daddy is bringing home a business associate and his family, so I have to be there to present the Perfect Nuclear Family image."

Ron looked at her and crossed the distance to her. He took her hands. "Guess you have to be there for the perfect part of it, huh?"

Before this moment there were few, well none that would, or could ever think that Ron Stoppable, social misfit and full pink sloth, could ever make anyone emotionally melt. Amelia could personally vouch for him on that now. Unable to pull up any words to express her thoughts she kissed him soft and slow, and followed it by two quick slightly harder ones.

"See you tomorrow?" she questioned him as she turned to leave.

"Definitely. I just hope that your dad doesn't bring home anyone tomorrow night."

"Don't worry. If he does, then I will flake on it so bad it will make a blizzard envious." She winked at him and left him in the room with the cooling cakes.

After watching her leave Ron turned to making the frosting for the cakes and started humming his favorite O-Boys song.

Author's Notes: Okay, this is turning into a longer than expected story. The shorter chapters do tend to fit my writing better. The next chapter will be Friday and the date.


	5. Ere the Two Shoule Meet

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Kim Possible. Disney does.

Author's Notes: I am moving Ere the Two Meet to this anthology. I seem to have lost chapter 2 of Animal Magnetism. If anyone has it, would you please let me know? The stand alone story Ere the Two Should Meet will be taken down as this one is posted.

* * *

Bonnie couldn't believe her parents. They actually came through and got her the Caribbean getaway for spring break. She had arrived at the small island in the late afternoon and had five full days to rest and tan and relax.

She had left the resort for a small club that her friends told her about. She wouldn't be able to get a drink at home, but here she could. She smiled as the bartender put the drink with its fruit and paper umbrellas in front of her and she paid. She was almost through with her drink when another woman sat next to her at the bar. She heard the husky voice ask for a whiskey in between her slurps of the fruity concoction in front of her. The last slurp was ended with the punctuation of a shot glass slamming on the bar.

"I know what you are thinking," said the other woman.

For once, Bonnie was lost for words. "WH-what?"

"I know what you are thinking. It's," she put her hand to her head, "This is so COOL, I am eighteen and I can drink. How close am I?"

Bonnie smiled. "How did you know?"

"I knew it; I was the same way ten years ago. Let me get the next round. Consider it as a celebration of liberation," she whistles and holds up the shot glass and two fingers. Turning back to Bonnie the woman smiles, "Boat drinks are good on the beach, but tonight we are whiskey drinking women."

The bartender brings the two shots of whiskey and sets them down. The dark haired woman picks up one shot glass. "Ready?"

Bonnie nervously takes the other glass in her hand. The other woman smiles to her and winks, Bonnie smiles slightly and a slight blush came to her cheek. "To new friends," said the woman as she clinks the glasses and downs hers. Bonnie follows suit after her face contorts from the burning liquor going down her throat.

Bonnie hears her whistle again and hears two more glasses materialize in front of them. "Another?" asks the brunette.

"Only the first one burns like that. My name is Shelia by the way," she says as she holds out her hand.

"Bonnie," as she shakes.

"Nice to meet you, maybe a pleasure later."

Bonnie's eyes enlarge at the comment. The silence is broken by the entrance of a red haired woman coming in with three men.

Both women watch her as she sits down. They catch each other sighing. "You have a thing for red heads too?"

Bonnie nods, "A certain one actually, we go to school together."

"I have one that I encounter at work regularly. She would probably kill me if she knew."

"Same here, she is just so… perfect. I guess that is why there are fantasies."

"Yep. Time for the next toast," they take up the glasses. "To red headed women and blond haired men."

They each slam the whiskey, this time the look on Bonnie's face isn't so bad. "Blond haired men?"

"Yeah, soft, gentle, and slow is good. But sometimes hard and fast gets the job done."

Bonnie's face starts to turn crimson. "Well, yeah, it does. So is it blonds in general or a certain one?" Bonnie asks as she holds up a shot glass and two fingers.

"Now you got the idea. Actually it is a particular blond. He isn't the greatest looking thing out there," she says thinking about a dark haired Latin man, "but he makes me laugh. Him and this red head, God, what they can't do together, we are talking about a guy that would bungee off a fighter jet, in a dogfight, for you if he thought it would protect you."

Bonnie raises her eyebrow to Shelia as the drinks get to them. "To fantasies." Shelia doesn't slam her shot glass. She holds it up and two fingers for the bartender who has just started to walk away. "Don't get me wrong, I don't want a relationship with him or anything, just think it would be fun to see how much it would take to break him and make his brain melt out of his ears."

"But isn't that what all guys are for? Either that or to cast aside after you get what you want."

Shelia nods as the next round is set in front of them. "Yeah, tell you what. Let's finish these, get a bottle, and then head to my place."

"You live here?"

Shelia shakes her head, "I'm renting a little bungalow down at the beach through the end of next week. I got tired of the fakeness of the resorts. They have their uses, but for more fun having your 'own place' is the best."

Bonnie leans forward and lightly kisses Shelia on the lips. "I like fun."

Shelia starts a wicked grin, "I am sure you do."

Bonnie takes the shot glass and looks at Shelia. "Come on, let's do this."

Shelia takes the other class and holds it up. "To friends and more."

Bonnie downs her glass quickly; Sheila slowly lets the alcohol slide to the back of her throat. Bonnie looks over to the red haired woman and her entourage of male companionship and sighs. When she looks back she sees Shelia has a full bottle of whiskey in one hand and two shot glasses in the other. A smile spreads across the cheerleaders face; it is matched by the raven haired woman and the turn to walk out.

-

Bonnie awoke to the sound of surf and gulls as the tropical sun poured into the windows of the bungalow. Parts of last night were nothing but a blur of sounds and images. She had a taste in her mouth that felt like she needed to scrape her tongue, and a pain behind her eyes that hurt her body when she moved. The room smelled of sex and alcohol. She heard something by the door and slowly turned to see what was there.

"Morning, princess, have some juice, it will help," said the raven haired woman as she handed a carafe of orange juice to the hung over cheerleader.

"Thanks," said Bonnie as she took the glass container. "What time is it anyway?"

"Oh, about ten I would say."

Bonnie's eyes started to widen but she clenched them shut. "I didn't realize it was so late. I have an appointment at the spa at eleven."

Bonnie felt a kiss on her forehead, as she opened her eyes she saw Shelia looking into hers. I won't let you miss any appointments at a spa, especially after last night."

Bonnie blushed at the closeness of their bodies. "Oh, and who is playing the shy girl this morning. Don't do that to me Bonnie, I know better. So you have plans after the spa?"

"Well I want to get a nice tan before I go back."

"You can do that here. We are somewhat secluded. You could go back with out _any_ tan lines."

"You just want to get me naked again, but that does sound nice."

"I can think of many other ways to get you naked that are more fun. But I like being around you. It's like we are connected someway; I know that sounds weird but even in the bar I felt that way."

"I know it's like we share something and don't know about it."

Shelia handed Bonnie her shorts, "Here, you might need these."

"Thanks, Shelia, for everything."

"That's mutual, you know. I was feeling pretty down last night before I met you in the bar. You lifted my spirits. Not many people can do that."

Bonnie looked around, "Have you seen my panties?"

"No, we'll find them later. You are coming back, right?" Shelia asked huskily.

"Oh, yeah," Bonnie blushed.

"You need help getting back to the resort?"

"I think I can manage; see you after lunch," Bonnie said before kissing Shelia deeply on the lips.

Shelia watched Bonnie depart and smiled as she picked up a pair of panties from the floor with her finger. "You can count on that, princess."

-

Bonnie returned to the bungalow with a picnic lunch for the two of them. She was in a pair of shorts and her bikini top. Her sunglasses hid her smiling eyes. A tuneless song emerged from her puckered lips.

"Sounds like someone is happy."

Bonnie turned to the voice and grinned. "You could say that. I brought some lunch in case you hadn't eaten."

"Not yet. I was thinking something sweet for lunch, and more of it for dessert."

Bonnie blushed as she set the basket down and melted into the woman's arms.

"Oh, princess, you swoon so easy to sweet talk. What am I to do with you?"

"Whatever you want to do. I am just not used to having such attention from someone without initiating it first. When you talk to me I just want to be the thing you want me to be. I feel like I am protected when I am in your arms."

Shelia stroked her hair, "I will not let anything happen to you, come what may. Know that with me you will always be safe."

Shelia heard a sound coming out of her lover's throat, "Was that a purr?"

Bonnie didn't look up; she just nodded her head while keeping her close embrace.

"Maybe we need to go inside? We need to feed our needs right?"

Bonnie nodded, "Right, needs that need to be fed."

Shelia laughed as she followed her into the bungalow, "You are so funny when you are horny, princess."

-

Bonnie looked up as the sun was blocked from her. She smiled as she saw the silhouette of Shelia. "Hey, Princess, you about done baking for the day? Want to get a bite to eat? I know this wonderful place about a thirty minute walk from here."

"I guess I am, but I am so not dressed for it, plus I need a shower before I do anything."

"Second problem first. I have a shower here. First problem, we are about the same size, you can wear something of mine." She slid down on top of the teen and licked her jaw line while she cupped one of her breasts. "Though if you don't want a shower I could always give you a tongue bath."

Bonnie turned the lick into a long slow probing kiss. "You may want me to shower before you do. Or you could while we take a shower."

"MMM, kitten, I like the way you think. Let's go, then after we eat we can dance some."

"Sounds good. The resort has a club, we could go there. My room would just be an elevator ride away."

"You trust me enough to take me to your room?"

"I came here didn't I?"

"True, so lets go get wet."

"So, who is the horny one now?"

"You are, princess. I meant the shower. What did you think?"

"Uh-huh, shower... that's what you were thinking." Bonnie's lithe form slid from under Shelia and stood up in a fluid motion. As she headed for the bungalow she added a little more sway than normal in her walk.

Shelia smiled and followed. This was turning into a very good vacation.

-

The two women slinked back into Bonnie's room Friday night. "So THAT is why you want to be on the top of the pyramid?"

Bonnie blushed as she flopped back onto her bed. "Yeah, just once, that's all. The pyramid falls and there I am between her legs. Just a good sniff is that to much to ask?"

"From what you tell me, Princess? Yeah, probably so. But I'll tell you who I would prefer to sniff than her."

Bonnie smiled and stretched her body. "Who would that be?"

"I think that you know," Shelia said as she slid next to her. "I can't believe that we will be leaving tomorrow. You back to those vapid classmates of yours, me back to the daily grind."

"I know. Wish there was someway that we could stay close."

Shelia scratched the back of Bonnie's hair and let her nails slide down the back of her shirt. Her hand slipped under her shirt and slowly raised it. In a swift move, her fingers freed the hooks of her bra.

"You've come up with a way haven't you? Oh, I love you," Bonnie's mouth engulfed Shelia's their tongues entwining languidly.

The kiss slowly dissolved into a contented sigh from the teenager. "Maybe, I mean, I don't have a place of my own, not really. I am constantly on the move. I have been thinking about getting a place to call my own. I could get it in Middleton, or wherever you want to go to college. Whenever I have time off, I would be there. Not the most ideal of situations…"

"It's a start, and who knows? Maybe you will find a job that you don't have to travel as much for."

"I don't foresee that, Princess, but if I do…"

"Yes. To anything you say."

"So where were you looking at going to school?"

"Upperton University is good; they have offered me a scholarship. No room and board, but a full class and book ride. I don't know what I would major in, but they pretty much have it all."

"I'll start looking in Upperton when I am in the area."

"You might be in the area?" Bonnie asked in anticipation.

"I am known to have to travel through that area from time to time on business. I may ask for some additional time off to get the place and get some of my stuff there. Think you could help with decorating? Maybe a little house warming party to get the place broken in right? Maybe that blond you keep telling me about? What was her name, Teri?"

"Tara. I might be able to arrange that. If she is in between boyfriends, that is. She only comes to me when she doesn't have a guy."

"Hmm, a guy… Want to go and get one to split?"

Bonnie shook her head. "That was fun, but this is our last night here… I want you all to myself tonight."

Bonnie could tell that Shelia blushed, even under the light of the moon coming through the window. "Now who is playing the blushing shy girl? Come here to your princess and show her how you worship her."


	6. Animal Magnetism Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters herein. They are owned by Disney. Hail to the Rat God who casts aside its loyal, and profitable endeavors.

Amelia made sure her make-up was perfect before she headed to school that Friday morning. She knew that Ron wouldn't notice, or care for that matter, but she knew that others would see and she wanted to send a message. She wanted to make sure that everyone knew that Ron mattered to her. He was her pink sloth and that was that.

She let her car glide into the senior parking lot and placed it in between the lines that marked her domain. From the outside she was sure that others were looking at her as her high heeled foot hit the ground and she got out of the car to accentuate her long legs. She had practiced this for hours when she first started driving. Movies and music videos made it look so easy, but it did take a lot of practice to not make yourself look like a fool.

She decided to enter from the front of the school instead of her standard side entrance, that was where Ron would be. The other cheerleaders didn't matter to her, in truth they never did. At least they didn't matter to her as cheerleaders, there were some that were good people that she liked to have around, but having them around as cheerleaders wasn't important. The smile on her face grew as she saw a familiar blond head at the table.

Approaching the table she noticed that Ron's Chocolate Cloud Cake was still prominently displayed. She slid up to the table and blew a kiss to Ron. "How much for the cake? I liked the preview of it yesterday."

This is when Bonnie Rockwaller stepped between her and her soul mate. "Sorry, you can't buy it," she said with a smirk.

"What did you say Bonnie?" she asked with acid in her voice.

Tara quickly piped up, "We decided to hold a raffle for the cake. Everyone wants it, so we thought it was the only fair way." The blond headed blue eyed girl gave a tentative smile. "If we didn't I would have already bought it and blown my diet," she whispered to Amelia in a blush.

"Ah, I guess that would be the case. How much are tickets?"

Ron spoke up, "One dollar a ticket. We've already sold fifty."

Amelia grinned at him. "I guess other people are seeing how good my Ronniekins is. I better buy enough to win the cake." She came close to Ron, molding her body to his, her mouth at his ear. "Give me fifty tickets, my pink sloth."

"F-fifty tickets, are you sure?"

The rest of the cheer squad turned in shock and amazement. With just one item, Ron had doubled what they expected to bring in from the bake sale. Tara jumped to the roll of tickets and pulled a long stream of tickets and started to count them before Amelia came to her senses and decided on fewer.

"Ron, of course I am sure. I had a preview of the taste of it yesterday, though the batter did taste better off of you. I want that cake. We can have it at lunch today, or we can have it on our date tonight." Amelia emphasized the last part so people passing by would make sure that they heard that she was going out with Ron.

Tara handed Amelia her tickets and took two twenties and a ten in exchange. Tara deftly split the money into its denominations and slid it into the cash box. "The drawing will be held before lunch, and you can pick it up on your way to lunch. Thank you so much."

Amelia smiled at the blond, "Thank you, Tara. I need to head to my locker. See you in the halls, Ron." She winked and blew a kiss at Ron, who promptly blushed, and walked past him, hips swaying.

Author's notice: I apologize for one, the delay in this chapter, and two, for the brevity of it. The muse left me and I have been fighting to keep from starting other stories until I finish some that I already have.


End file.
